Blood Becomes You
by VoiceofInsanity
Summary: As a vampiric sire, she held onto her master for dear unlife. But as a nosferatu the one she choose to sire would change the fates of all nosferatu for the better. The world will always change but one thing will forever remain constant, the vampire.Hiatus


Disclaimer: I do not own the Hellsing anime nor the manga not even the numerous commercial products created by the true creator, If I did then I would have taken the pole out of Sir Integra's ass and shove it back in just to prove I could. XD

Authors Note: Hello, readers or empty virtual space, I am here to tell you that my new Fanfiction is about Ceres gasp and pretty much the rest of the Hellsing gang. And to my fellow lovers of gore, do not fret one bit because there will be no lack of the incredibly red liquid dully named blood. see the title Oh and if you rate and review I will love the mega bytes you inhabit. Enjoy My pretties!

P.S This Fanfiction is loosely based off the Anime I have yet to buy the manga and read it obsessively until I can recite the words. My OC's are based on unnamed characters in the anime that I thought were pleasantly wonderful, I just gave them a name and a persona that expands there already perfect characteristics. I hope you wont hate me but death does happen in this fic, hell it happens in life so if you don't love Hellsing and what it represents then don't read this fic.

Rating: M for extreme violence and lewd language.

The crimson moon illuminated the dewy grass in front of Ceres Victoria. Her surroundings were bleak and dull compared to the scarlet liquid dripping from her face and body, looking down at her hands Ceres felt like they weren't hers. They were foreign appendages, attached to her by some mistake but this is a disillusionment created by her own imagination and the hands she is staring at' most intently at are her own. The dastardly act she had just perpetrated was done by her own hands and the blood that now stained her very soul was created by her own teeth. No one forced her hand or wielded her mind she did what she did of her own accord. She drank Sir Integra Hellsing dry, bone dry, all of her own concurrence.

It is perhaps the time to rewind the story to the events that preceded the current one. It all started on a day like no other, a day that all hell broke loose upon the earth and havoc reigned forever more. Well not really it was a normal London day with a fog in the morning and a slight rain at night. It began with Ceres waking to the sound of Walter knocking on her door.

"Madam? Are you awake?" Came a thickly British voice of the old butler through the solid door.

"Yes…" Ceres replied while wiping the sleep from her cerulean eyes.

The seemingly frail Walter stepped through the doorway carrying a silver platter that was harboring a crimson liquid on its surface. Blood, the smell filled the room gracing Ceres senses with its surreal feeling and loving embrace. Walter was out of the room before Ceres finally found the strength to lift her depressed body from the covers clutches and stalked over to the bowl of aromatic life juice. Setting her body down slowly at the dinner table, she remembered a time when she found the red liquid repulsive and now all she could think of was how good it tastes directly from the pulsating vein, with the unwilling body struggling against her and screaming silent screams that only she can hear. This new take on Vampirism had come about as a result of drinking her masters blood; Alucard. The metallic wonder still resonated within her vampiric soul and every time she conquered a new human she longed for that first climax, that first rush of replenishing liquid.

Ceres looked at her ceiling envisioning with a certain respite what Alucard was doing at this very moment or more accurately whom. She picked up her Victorian modeled spoon and elegantly dipped it into the rose colored liquid and back out and passed her pale lips. The blood flowed down into her core and replenished her very soul with its life giving essence; it pumped through the dormant veins and useless organs to give color to the idle organisms.

Outside her room of mock Victorian, a shout was heard by only the shadows. The shadows of which I speak are two such henchmen of Sir Integra herself and have made it quite clear where there fealty lies. The shout came from an elderly man not two feet from the shadows, who had just been bitten by a rogue Vampire. This Vampire's name is quite complex and could require rehearsal if I had not known who it was from the metallic green glint in his blood lusted eyes it was Rasiafier a vampire sired by the great and terrible beauty Ceres not long after her first bit of vampiric blood. His human name long forgotten as his blood lust went without being sated; he was now drawn haphazardly toward his master of sorts.

The sour night sky of gray and dark blue leaked out little droplets of the lord's tears, for tonight his children were going to fight and it always rains when a tragedy plays out.

A street away and world apart a dark haired child screamed from the depravities of her horrifying nightmare only to find out upon entering her parents bedroom that she was saver in her dreams than in reality with a horrifyingly real monster ripping the stringy pieces of flesh off of her parents whom by way of guilt were fully awake during there improper dissection.

Rasiafier darted in between shadows surrounding the Hellsing mansion, as he reached the doors of the household his intention became cloudy in his mind and he had to stop himself before entering the premises. _Why was I created a human when my soul begs for the immortality of a vampiric soul? _He now knew his reason, it was the same reason he had taken that church hostage and compelled the priests so 'nicely' to answer his questions. Maybe just possibly what the cardinals and bishops did not know Ceres would retain.

"What are you doing?" Sir Integra Hellsing asked the twitching vampire ancient.

"Listening." He said simply, and she just continued to stare out the window unperturbed.

Ceres Victoria quirked her ears to the sound of ascending footfalls, she picked up her empty bowl and dumped it chillingly into the waste basket which was located at the side of the doorway where the steps had conveniently stopped. She smirked, "_Knew that little fuck up was going to catch up with me." _Ceres stood there in front of the closed door waiting quite patiently for her 'guest' to reach the courage point of opening the door.

Rasiafier, finally gaining his resolve grasped the doorknob and twisted to secure his entrance into Ceres' room.

"At long last you gain the courage to ask the questions that has burned so deliciously within you." Ceres said looking at the scars lining Rasiafier's face.

"It has been an arduous process my liege but I now know that you are the only one that can answer the unattainable question." He replied staring into her oblong face.

"Do not call me lord for I am farther from it than you, but ask and I may answer you in kind." Ceres said as she gestured for him to sit down.

They both walked separately towards their chairs and sat gracefully into their spaces of contentment. Ceres gazed calmly into Rasiafier's glowing red orbs and he equally looked across the wooden table at her cerulean eyes.

"Why?" Rasiafier asked, his simple yet complex question while looking into the depths of his palms.

Ceres did not need an explanation of what the why was implying she knew for it was the same question that had plagued her from the beginning.

"You were chosen."

"By who?" He asked looking up now, surprise lining his features.

"The Correct English would be by whom, otherwise known as God himself." She said remembering the first time Alucard tried to impress this knowledge onto her.

"But…God meant for us to disobey him, he wanted us to sin?" Rasiafier said at an increased volume.

"Yes, god has a plan, his entertainment i.e the human race has to be entertaining and as actors in their own lives they must be amusing to watch apparently we as vampires weren't enjoyable to look at in human form." She replied as calmly as if she was recited the grocery list.

"God be DAMNED, It was YOU who chose me I am NO puppet of the Lord!!!" He shouted with vigor, rising from his chair as it fell to the floor with a loud resounding thud.

"Ah, perhaps I should remove him from the premises lady Victoria?" Walter asked from the shadows.

Ceres held up her hand in a commanding way and gestured for Rasiafier to sit once again. "Rasiafier, you must calm yourself. As much as I would like to think that I choose you I didn't, I am but a puppet too, God's will be done." She said stoically.

"I am not hearing this correctly, Master I serve no other lord than you. You and only you control my whims, my actions, my body is yours to control…" he said bashfully.

Ceres sighed inwardly and stared downward onto the table top below. 'This isn't working he'll have to hear it from _her_.' She said inside her head.

Still staring at the table she asked. "If you do not want the truth what is it you wish for me to declare?"

"I want to serve you…my lady." He uttered after a few seconds hesitance.

"Very well, I will be gone for but a few seconds wait here for your answer." She said and faded from view without waiting for his response.

"What do you think your doing police girl?" Alucard asked Ceres as she entered the room through the floor.

"Why, Alucard …Were you spying on me?" Victoria asked, knowing his answer and the real answer.

"Merely passing by, so why are you doing this?"

"He needs me."

"Not that, you foolish girl why did you lie?"

"He's not ready for the truth Alucard; I thought you would have known that."

"Should I ask, or is it better for me to remain ignorant?" Sir Integra Hellsing asked peering up from her lap.

"Ignorance is bliss after all master." Alucard said, giving her a pondering glance before returning his gaze toward the young nosferatu in front of him. "Do as you wish Ceres, but know this he is your responsibility." He said smirking, red staring into red.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, master." She replied with a smirk of her own, and broke the eye connection to drift through the floor once more.

"She still calls you master…how quant." Alucard's master remarked resuming her star gazing.

"You may serve me." Ceres said emotionlessly, as she returned to her mock Victorian room via the ceiling.

"Thank you, master." Rasiafier said, bowing down to his knees as if in silent prayer.

End of first Chapter

Notes: I know OOC all around but I wanted to make them grow and mature away from the genius creator and if you don't like it …..who the fuck cares.!

Please read and review, Flames, critiques and praise welcome!!!

Love you!!! My lovely, lovely readers!!!!

-Caitlin


End file.
